Letho
(possible) }} Letho of Gulet, also known as the Kingslayer, is a witcher from the School of the Viper and the main antagonist in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. His closest associates are Auckes and Serrit, also kingslayers and witchers from the School of the Viper. For reasons which were initially unknown, he enlisted the help of Iorveth and the Scoia'tael to aid him in his plan to kill the kings of the Northern Kingdoms. To back his claim, this man showed Iorveth a head he claims belonged to Demavend, King of Aedirn and Sovereign of the Pontar valley. Letho is first seen in the prologue, where he is revealed to be King Demavend's killer. In a later cutscene, he appears to have just killed King Demavend of Aedirn and comes to Iorveth's hideout seeking Scoia'tael assistance in killing Foltest. Note this cutscene actually takes place before Foltest's death chronologically. In Chapter I, Letho attempts to betray Iorveth by turning one of his lieutenants against him. However, the elf refuses and Letho kills his entire command in retribution, leaving the elf to be captured by Flotsam's guards. Geralt later brings Iorveth to Letho as a ruse to expose the latter's treachery. However, Iorveth and his Scoia'tael are attacked by the Blue Stripes, leaving Geralt and Letho to battle each other. Letho prevails in the battle with Geralt but once the witcher is down, he does not kill him. Letho explains that Geralt once saved his life, so with this small mercy they are now 'even' and leaves to kidnap Triss and force her to teleport them to Aedirn. Geralt later learns that Letho is a witcher of the Viper School. Geralt had first encountered him in the forests of Angren on July 25, 1270, while chasing the Wild Hunt in search of Yennefer. He had rescued Letho from death after the latter had been struck by a slyzard's tail. Letho works with two other witchers of the Viper School, Auckes and Serrit, who are the ones who attempt to assassinate King Henselt in Chapter II. Geralt meets Letho for the final time in the epilogue, right after the fight with Saesenthessis. The kingslayer waits for Geralt in the centre of the ruins by the Temerian Quarter. Geralt may ask about his intentions, the Wild Hunt, Yennefer and/or other major events. Geralt must then choose to either let Letho go or fight him to the death. Depending on the outcome of that choice, Letho will ultimately either leave or be killed by Geralt in their duel. Journal Entry :Disguised as a blind monk, the mysterious assassin took Geralt by surprise. Displaying immense self-control and lightning reflexes — not to mention a talent for acting — he murdered the king before the witcher's very eyes. He then leapt out the window of the solar before Geralt could grab him. Surviving the fall unharmed, the assassin fled with the aid of some Scoia'tael. :The information in Vernon Roche's possession served to confirm what Geralt had witnessed. A man matching the kingslayer's description had been seen in the company of Scoia'tael near the trading post of Flotsam. Finding him seemed like the witcher's only chance. :The mysterious individual now had a name. It appeared that this Letho, whoever he might be, was playing his own game — one in which the Scoia'tael had become an impediment. Yet his ultimate objective remained a mystery to Geralt. :Letho had indeed been working with the Squirrels, doing their wet work for them. Geralt would soon learn the answers to many more questions. :In the ruins of the elven bath, Geralt and the mysterious assassin stood eye to eye a second time. Geralt was surprised by what he learned. Letho of Gulet had been a witcher! What is more, there were other kingslayers, and they and Letho had worked together to assassinate the two dead northern monarchs. The witcher and the assassin were also no strangers — in fact, Geralt had once saved Letho's life. Their discussion ended abruptly as arrows whistled through the air and swords clashed. Letho demonstrated his strength and skills by beating Geralt black and blue. Before leaving, he announced that he was on his way to Aedirn. :The kingslayer proved true to his word and kidnapped Triss, wounding Cedric mortally in the process. He forced the sorceress to aid him by teleporting them both to Aedirn. :The magic sent Geralt a vision and gave us another bit of information. Letho had been in the area earlier and had ordered his accomplices to assassinate King Henselt. The kingslayers had been working with Síle de Tansarville, but, just as with Iorveth, their paths had diverged. Whatever finale would conclude this story, Letho claimed it would take place in Loc Muinne. :I listened to the rest of the tale with bated breath. Led to the summit by Nilfgaardian envoys, Letho publicly accused the sorcerers of commissioning the assassinations of the northern monarchs. :The kingslayer's intricate plan was revealed too late. Letho had been working for the Nilfgaardian Empire from the very beginning — his mission, to seed chaos before the Black Ones embarked upon a new war. Taking advantage of the ambitions of the Lodge of Sorceresses, its contacts and financial means — not to mention the support of the oblivious Scoia'tael partisans — Letho had eliminated two of the Nordlings' most important monarchs, plunging their realms into chaos. :On top of that, he had thrown suspicion on the sorcerers, who were just regaining their standing. Thus was the force which had stopped Nilfgaard at Sodden dealt a truly shattering blow. :Now Geralt had only to confront the kingslayer himself, so that the man could confirm or deny the witcher's suspicions. Only Letho knew the truth of the backroom intrigue which had left the north running with the blood of kings. Now I shall tell you about their final meeting, and its conclusion... The Witcher Battle Arena Letho of Gulet is one of playable characters in MOBA "The Witcher Battle Arena" and has a lot of interesting weapons, skills and skins. He is a warrior class hero. Skins * Primal Instinct - ?,€99 - 1500 * Scoia'tael Rags - €1,99 - 1000 * Crimson Armor - €1,99 - 1000 * Mutation - €1,99 - 1000 Weapons * Kingslayer - €2,99 - 750 * Bone Sword - €2,99 - 750 * Assassin's Blade - €0,99 - 500 * Bone Shredder - €0,99 - 500 Depending on Geralt's choices in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, Letho will make an appearance. He will be at the Reardon Manor in Velen and have a related quest you can do to enlist him to fight the Wild Hunt in Kaer Morhen. You have to interfere with his "death" and then later choose to let him go to Kaer Morhen. If you don't send him to Kaer Morhen, he'll instead talk about possibly going to Zerrikania. If Letho is sent to Kaer Morhen, he aids in the battle against the Wild Hunt. If Vernon Roche and Ves are recruited, they question Geralt's decision regarding having Letho around. After the cutscene involving Roche, Ves, and Letho, Roche and Ves refuse to talk to Geralt, while he can have a conversation with Letho involving their previous encounter with the Wild Hunt, in which he says they defeated them previously, so they'll do it again. Lambert and Eskel can also be seen having a conversation about the trustworthiness of Letho, with Lambert being wary of his motives and Eskel reassuring him that "he's one of us." Letho joins Geralt and Lambert's hunting party against the Hunt's advanced scouting parties. When the trio are surrounded by the Hunt and Triss launched a fireball to save them, while Geralt and Lambert take cover with Quen, Letho picked himself up from underneath a dead Hunt warrior. Upon spotting Hunt general, Imelrith, Geralt advised against confronting him, prompting Letho to call him a "pansy". After Vesemir's funeral, unless Geralt asks Letho to remain at Kaer Morhen, he resolves to travel east over the mountains. Associated quests * The Fall of the House of Reardon (proximity) * Ghosts of the Past * The Battle of Kaer Morhen (determinant) Journal entry :Some friends you see after many years apart and you immediately develop a headache. Not out of antipathy, but as a somatic premonition of the hangover sure to follow your drunken reunion. Seeing others, however, gives you an itching pain in your back and a desire to reach for your blade. : For Geralt, Letho of Gulet had a foot in both of these camps. This renegade witcher of the school of the Viper had the blood of at least two Nordling kings on his hands, the fruit of his cooperation with Nilfgaard's emperor, Emhyr var Emreis. Accused of these crimes, Geralt was forced to chase down Letho to clear his own name. Though both walked away from their final confrontation in the ruins of Loc Nuinne alive and unharmed, Geralt did not think he would ever see Letho again. : It thus came as quite a shock when he happened across Letho in a barn loft somewhere in the war-ravaged Temerian borderlands. : If Geralt decides not to follow Letho: :: It turned out Letho's former employer was less than satisfied with his performance and had set a variety of blood hounds on his trail. In these circumstances, the presence of another witcher to guard his back was more than welcome. Geralt, however, could not shake the bad taste left in this mouse by their prior interctions and went his own way, leaving Letho to clean up his own mess. : If Geralt decides to help Letho: :: It turned out Letho's former employer was less than satisfied with his performance and had set a variety of blood hounds on his trail. In these circumstances, the presence of another witcher to guard his back was more than welcome. Geralt remembered the care Letho had given Yennefer and, in a show of solidarity, decided to help his former companion deal with his pursuers. ::If Geralt kills Letho's pursuers: ::: In order to shake the hounds off his trail, Letho had decided on a risky maneuver — faking his own death. His plan would have worked perfectly, too, had Geralt's hero reflexes not been a tad overstrung, causing him to butcher any and all witnesses who might have spread the news. ::If Geralt goes along with Letho's plan: ::: In order to shake the hounds off his trail, Letho had decided on a risky maneuver — faking his own death. Although Geralt had no forewarning of this, he improvised with aplomb and sent Letho's pursuers off convinced they had rid the world of a kingslayer. ::If Geralt asks him to go to Kaer Morhen: ::: After that, there was nothing more for Letho to do but disappear. Geralt proposed he hide out at Kaer Morhen for a while, and after a bit of thought Letho agreed. ::If Geralt doesn't ask him to go to Kaer Morhen: :::After that, there was nothing more for Letho to do but disappear. He and Geralt shared a brief farewell and then went their separate ways once more. Notes * In The Witcher 3, Letho talks about heading to Zerrikania if not asked to go to Kaer Morhen, citing a possible reason that it's a matriarchy and he's always had a deep belief "that it's women who should rule the world." Whether this was in jest or what he really thinks, however, is uncertain. Videos File:Iorveth meets Kingslayer File:Death of King Foltest (The Witcher 2) Gallery Witcher2-kingslayer-001.png|''Kingslayer'' 2012-04-25 00036.jpg Iorveth and Kingslayer.png|Iorveth and the Kingslayer Witcher2CutsceneScreen-Kingslayer.jpg|Still from a cutscene tw2-screenshot-letho-elven-ruins-02.png tw2-screenshot-letho-elven-ruins-03.png tw2-screenshot-letho-elven-ruins-01.png Assassin layers-1-.jpg|Letho concept Tw2 full Letho 2.png|Kingslayer concept art cutout Letho-Egan.jpg|Letho presenting crowned head to Auckes. Tw3 in-game Letho.png Tw3 cardart nilfgaard letho.png|Letho's gwent card art LethoGwent.png|Letho in Gwent: The Witcher Card Game External links * de:Kingslayer fr:Letho it:Regicida nl:Letho van Gulet pl:Letho pt-br:Letho ru:Лето из Гулеты uk:Лето з Ґулети Category:Witcher (race) Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher Battle Arena characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters